Resort
by BitterSweet-GirL
Summary: Voltaire is dangerous, Kai worries about his cruel granfather's plan, Hilary is in love, ...Sorry, I'm bad at writing summaries, ONE SHOT


Well, that's a ONE SHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Please read & review

The last thing, don't blame me if u don't like it, haha

●●●●●

Two teenagers were at the backyard of Tyson's house. The brunette were sitting on the ground, while the guy was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, he leaned back against the house walls. She was gazing at him impatiently and sadly at once.

-What are we going to do? We need a plan –Hilary spoke out shily. Kai didn't responded her. He was in silence. Suddenly he said back coldly: you mean, what am I going to do? You have nothing to do with that. It's my own problem.

-Nope, it's our business, not only yours, even if u ain't wanna claim it. Please Kai, let me be with you, don't take me away from you. I love ya, and you love back. If …

-That's why I shan't let you be near me, it's dangerous, if he knew you're more than a friend or teammate for me, he'll kill ya. He wants to punish me.

-You might be right in a way, but you have no rights to apart me from you like I was nothing, please … -she was crying slowly.

- I want the best for ya, and I'm not the best person, Hil. I think we should split …

He couldn't continue, 'cuz Hilary told him firmly: -Why do ya want to leave me down? You and me. You swore me that we'll be together until the end of the time. If ya wanna hand your problems alone, DO IT!! Now I understand everything, you don't care our relationship, because you never cared it, or what? –Hilary stood up, she was going to come into the house, but before she could step forward, Kai catch her by her right arm.

-Forgive, ya know I lov.. mmm, yeah, I love ya without any doubts, but we shouldn't talk about that here, I don't wanna the boys realize anything, it'd be dangerous. As you know, my grandfather, argg, Voltaire is cruel, and he's ten times worse when Boris is with him. We must be careful, ok? –Kai whispered into her ear. After that, Hilary came into the house while Kai stayed there for a while.

- There's something funny going on –Ray commented.

- I don't think so, ya know, Hilary is always trying him to change his mind. I ain't know why, but that's what she does –Tyson added while he was eating a huge sandwich.

-I have a theory –Max said in an amusing tone.

-What are ya talking about?? –Daichi asked.

-You must be crazy, there's nothing between our captain and Hilary, is there??

-What the hell … hahahaha … good joke Kenny … haha … -Tyson said.

-But she behaves strange, … well ya might be right Tyson, it can't be. So, shhh, Hilary is coming.

She said hello to everyone with a happy smile. One hour later, she commented that she had to leave 'cos her mum was waiting for her. Kenny said that it was dangerous to come back home alone. So, Kai spoke out and said that he would go with her. Finally, they left the house.

-Now, I'm sure that there's something funny going on –Ray thought – I have to find out for myself.

-----

Hilary asked him the same question: -What are we going to do?

-I don't know, Hil. But don't worry, everything will be alright.

The two teenages continue walking until they arrived Hil's. She asked him for kissing her, he said that he would, but it'd be dangerous. However, before staring to walk away, Kai blew her a fast kiss. Hilary smiled and came in her house.

However, any of them hadn't noticed that a person had been spying them for a while, the enough time for finding out their relatinship. As ya can imagine, as soon as Voltaire knew it, started to make a malevolous plan.

A week later, while Hilary, Kenny, Daichi,Tyson and grandpa were waiting for the rest to make a picnic, all of them wanted to relax before the next World Tournament started.

-They're late and I'm hungry –Tyson complained.

-All the food must be delicious, grandpa cooks very well –Daichi added happily.

-Thanks –Grandpa said.

Hilary was so nervous, she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, a group of men in black who were wearing balaclavas appeared. They had guns and they looked dangerous. Tyson and the others were shocked at all. Grandpa asked them corageously:

-Why are you here? What do you want?

-Put you noise in other affairs. But we'll tell ya. If the brunette comes with us, nothing bad will happen to you. However, if she doesn't, we'll shoot.

-We won't let you take her, understood?? –Tyson shouted. One of them was going to shoot, but other took his arm and commented: -Wait!! Let the girl decide!!

-I'll go with ya, but leave them alone, don't hurt them.

-NO HIL!! DON'T GO!! –Tyson screamed, while all saw how Hilary left with the men in black. They threw Hilary in the back of the car, after they had tied her up. She was scared. They arrived at a huge house, they came into it, they went to the dungeons and they put her in a room with just a chair in the middle and all the lights pointing at her. She couldn't help, but she started crying like she had never done. Suddenly, she heard a voice. How ever, she couldn't see who was talking.

-Pray, perhaps God forgives you.

…

A half hour, the rest of the boys arrived. When they told them what had happened, Kai felt so bad.

_-It's my fault, It must be Voltaire –_Kai thought. Suddenly his mobile phone rang, he answer quickly: -Hello?

-Don't ya recognize your only alive relative's voice?

Kai didn't answer. So Voltaire continued talking: -I'd like to talk to you about our affaires, you know what I mean, … well, if you don't come, the girl will be killed. So, I'll be waiting for you, my dear grandson. Oh! The last thing, don't dare tell anyone about our arrangement.

After these words, Voltaire put the phoned off. He was smiling while he was smirking at his reflect in the mirror. Meanwhile, Kai went pale, but the others didn't notice it, they were too worry to think about Hilary. Kai started running and disappeared. The others didn't understand his action. Kai took a taxi until Voltaire's house which was near a forest. The was rather far from the centre of the city. He came into and went to his grandfather's office. Then, Kai opened the door slowly, Voltaire was sitting alone on a big black chair reading a newspaper.

-Sit down, we have to talk –Voltaire spoke out.

-Talk? About what? –Kai answered in his usually tone.

-I'll be very specific. I want you to go back to Russia with me next week.

-I won't

-Well, as you always do, you're making the things more difficult, I think you haven't understood me. If you don't obey me, the girl will not live a lot of time. was I clearer this time? ´

-You were.

-So??

-I will go back to Russia. However, let her go, she has nothing to do with that.

-Do you rather think it's so simple?? Let me tell you that you're totally wrong. Before she can leave, you'll have to sign some papers about your new job …

-Job? Do you want me to work? As what?

-In my company, you'll work with me, I'll teach you everything you need to know. You shall be an expert on business much fast than you could imagine.

-I'm not interested in this type of thing, I prefer to beyblade and do my own things.

-Shut your mouth, I'm not asking your opinion, I don't care, I only want you to head my orders, understood?

-Yeah

-Mind your mouth

-_Yes, sir_.

-That's better.

After that, Voltaire told his grandson to follow one of his guards until the dungeons, because Hilary was there. Kai didn't reply. She sitting on the floor, crying slowly onto her knees. Kai told the guard to leave them alone. Kai put his hand on her shoulder. It scared her. She turned her head.

-We must have a talk –Kai spoke out. Hilary stood up while Kai was gazing at her. Hilary noticed the blunette's sadness. The girl asked shily: -What's the matter?? Why are ya serious?? Well, I mean, ya look worried. Do you know why those men brought me here??

-Follow me, Hil. We need to have a talk, but I can't speak at this place, in fact, I'm able to tell nothing while we are here.

…

(A few minutes later)

-I still love you … it's not as easy as you are imagining to have a relationship with a girl who is in danger when she's around me … I could put up with Voltaire's plans, but I can't tolerate you might get hurt … I make up my mind … we must split up … it's the best … for you … for me … for the other boys' security …

-Are you joking? You can't be serious … we promise to be together, so we …

-Shut up! It's OVER … There' s nothing to say about it … I will have to work with that evil monster and move abroad to set up one more beyblade company …

-YOU CAN TURN YOUR GRANDFATHER'S PLANS DOWN, … -Hilary started weeping- I need you … I love you … we might flee … please, don't let me down … I couldn't live without you …

-I HAVE JUST TOLD … IT IS OVER … BREAK UP … I DON'T NEED YOU .. YOU ARE WEAK … I – Kai was pretending, although he couldn't continuo talking because Hilary was crying like she was mad.

-Forgive me, I didn't mean to say that things to you … but staying with Voltaire is the only way of surviving …

-Nope, you're wrong, we could solve the problem, maybe if we told Tayson & the other boys we would sort out it …

Kai looked stunned, he didn't know what to do, he was confused, … at the end he surprisingly agreed …

(at Tayson's home)

-Everybody: Oo!! You two are together?

-Tayson: How long …?

-A few months, six months –Hilary shily answered hidding her face between her hands. Kai was in silence with his arms crossed looking on Hilary.

-What such incredible news!

-It's not the point, you know, Tayson! – Hilary yelled at him.

-I am not sure, but I think I have a solution –Ray spoke out – Tayson can tell his brother, and he could tell BBA police and they would let you join the witness protection program

-Changing our names and adressing? Moving to anywhere far from here? Giving us a new identity?

-Yeah … However I believe it would be better if everybody joined it because I have just realised all of us are in grave danger.

-It's a pity, I like living here – Max moaned.

…

Volaire was furious, he wanted to find where his grandson was being hidden, he wished he had killed that damn girl (Hilary).

…

(Meanwhile Tayson and the rest of the group live in different places with different names)

…

-Are you happy, Kai?

-Nope

Hilary got sad – I see, … I bore you, don't I?

-I'm not happy, I'm delighted to be near you …

She smiled as she had never done and kissed him on his lips, he kissed her back.

-I am still afraid of being found out for Voltaire's followers.

-I don't. Because now I'm fearless about everything, except for loosing you, …

Hilary blushed – I love you, Kai

-I do too

And again they kissed gently

END


End file.
